Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf orphelins
by Hachka
Summary: [Aventures Live] "Cela confirme une théorie qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, continua le mage en regardant Shin. Je pense que tu es maudit." "D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je tiens à m'excuser, intervint une femme juste à côté d'eux."


**Note de l'auteur :** Après le live du 27 mai, voici la réponse à la question que personne ne se posait : Pourquoi les viewers insistent-ils pour coller des bambins dans les pattes de Shin ?

Je fais mention dans cette histoire de l'algoataraxie (i.e. insensibilité congénitale à la douleur) qui est une maladie génétique qui se manifeste par l'absence des signaux de douleur (les personnes atteintes de cette maladie ont une vie difficile, si ça vous intéresse, renseignez-vous). Je prend un raccourci littéraire honteux en prétendant que seules les personnes atteintes de la maladie peuvent la transmettre à leurs enfants, alors qu'en réalité les gênes récessifs compliquent beaucoup plus la chose.

Et sinon, vous savez ce qui est fun avec un univers de jeu de rôle ? Même les PNJ peuvent faire des échecs critiques...

* * *

 **Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf orphelins**

 **(Ou comment se débarrasser de la malédiction de Shin)**

* * *

\- Papa ?

La voix était fluette, portant la question de manière hésitante, mais Shin s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la rue. Une petite main vint saisir sa cape et il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Putain, pas encore, gronda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Papa, c'est toi ? insista la petite voix derrière lui avec une pointe d'espoir.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite bourgade coincée entre une épaisse forêt et une rivière. Les aventuriers n'y seraient pas entrés s'ils n'étaient pas tombés à cours de vivres le jour précédent. Il était encore tôt dans la journée et Shin espérait qu'ils ne s'attardent pas pour pouvoir encore couvrir plusieurs lieues avant la tombée de la nuit. Malheureusement, comme c'était le cas depuis un certain temps, il avait suffi qu'il mette les pieds dans un lieu de plus de vingt habitants pour qu'un gamin en haillons lui coupe la route. Il avait beau avoir dissimulé son arc sous sa cape, baissé sa capuche au maximum et fermé la marche tout le long du trajet, cela n'avait pas manqué.

Il se retourna lentement et baissa les yeux sur une petite fille d'à peine dix ans dont les yeux larmoyants mangeaient la moitié du visage. Elle était brune, la peau tannée par le soleil, et sa poigne était relativement solide pour une fillette de son âge.

\- Je pense que tu fais erreur, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis le papa de personne et je ne suis jamais passé dans ce village.

Un éclair de colère passa sur le visage de la gamine et sa main se resserra sur la cape du demi-élémentaire.

\- Alors tu vas m'abandonner aussi ? Tu vas m'abandonner comme tu as abandonné Maman ?!

Et avant que Shin ait eu le temps de répondre, elle sortit un poignard des plis de sa jupe et tenta de lui planter dans le ventre. Abasourdi, Shin regarda la lame se diriger vers lui sans réagir. Il ne dût son salut qu'aux réflexes rapides de Théo qui saisit la fillette par le poignet et la souleva de terre.

L'archer cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que ses compagnons avaient rebroussé chemin et se tenaient à présent à ses côtés, tout aussi perplexes que lui.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! hurla la fille en se débattant et en donnant des coups de pied dans l'armure de l'inquisiteur.

Théo se contenta de raffermir la prise sur son poignet et la dague tomba au sol.

\- Et bien, fit Bob en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. On dirait que Théo vient de te sauver d'un danger redoutable.

\- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! continua de hurler la gamine qui commençait à attirer les regards.

\- C'est le numéro combien celle-là ? continua Bob que les cris ne semblaient pas gêner. Cinq ? Six ?

\- Cinq, répondit Grunlek qui regardait les jambes de la fillette avec attention pour ne pas se prendre un coup perdu. Il y a eu Madris, les deux gamins de Castelblanc et l'apprenti du pêcheur. Elle est la cinquième.

\- Je vous jure que c'est pas la mienne ! s'exclama Shin. Je suis jamais passé par ici ! Pareil pour le gamin du pêcheur et ceux de Castelblanc !

\- Ben en attendant, j'en fait quoi ? grommela Théo en agitant la boule de nerf qui continuait de leur hurler des insultes à la figure. Je l'assomme ? Les gens commencent à nous regarder.

\- C'est une gamine, intervint Grunlek. On ne peut pas simplement l'assommer et filer en douce.

\- On a déjà acheté des vivres et on repassera plus dans cet endroit. Moi je dis, ça se tente.

\- Théo, avertit Bob en croisant les bras.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une solution valide.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu as un problème avec les-

La réponse de Bob fut interrompue par un claquement sec qui les fit tressaillir. La fillette tomba au sol et ramassa son arme de son autre main. Elle se rua de nouveau sur Shin mais, cette fois, ce fut Grunlek qui l'immobilisa d'une clé de bras et la plaqua par terre. Elle poussa un rugissement de rage mais cessa de se débattre, vaincue.

Théo posa un genou à terre et se pencha pour examiner la main de la gamine qu'il avait tenue serrée.

\- Cette tigresse s'est déboîtée le pouce pour s'échapper. C'est quoi, une apprentie assassin ?

La fillette lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

\- Non, pas une apprentie assassin, fit Balthazar en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de Théo. Regarde sa main. Elle a les deux derniers doigts qui ont été fracturés et ne se sont pas ressoudés correctement. Elle ne devrait pas être capable de tenir un poignard sans hurler de douleur.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air perplexe alors que le mage tâtait du bout des doigts la main de la petite fille.

\- Et ta mère, est-ce qu'elle est comme toi ? demanda le demi-démon en regardant la petite fille droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière détourna le regard, les yeux humides.

\- Parfait, j'ai la preuve qu'elle n'est pas ta fille légitime, fit Bob en se relevant. Mais on pourrait peut-être aller parler de ça plus loin, j'ai l'impression qu'on a attiré du monde.

En effet, un cercle de curieux s'était formé autour d'eux et beaucoup les regardaient avec inquiétude ou réprobation.

\- Ok, on se casse, renchérit Théo en ramassant la gamine et la jetant sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, Shin fermant la marche avec une certaine appréhension.

 **.**

\- Je m'appelle Païa, fit la fillette en lisant sa jupe. Ma mère s'appelait Malvina, elle était vannière. Elle faisait des paniers jolis. Elle avait commencé à m'apprendre mais elle est morte il y a deux ans. Je vis avec ma tante et mon oncle maintenant, et je dois apprendre à utiliser le métier à tisser. C'est nul, je veux faire autre chose.

Ils avaient quitté les fortifications du village et s'étaient avancés dans la forêt, loin des regards. Ils étaient retournés à la clairière où ils avaient laissés les chevaux et Païa, malgré sa détermination à n'afficher rien d'autre que du mépris, avait été impressionnée par la crinière de feu de Brasier et l'armure de Lumière. Ils s'étaient assis des troncs d'arbres abattus et Bob, en sa qualité de diplomate, lui avait fait un grand sourire chaleureux et lui avait demandé son nom. La détermination de la fillette avait rapidement fondu et elle s'était ouverte à eux.

\- Mon oncle n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est la faute de mon père qui nous a abandonnées. Que s'il était là et qu'il était riche, je pourrais choisir ce que je veux faire, mais tant que je suis sous son toit, je dois faire ce qu'on me dit et c'est tout. Je le déteste !

Elle renifla un grand coup pour que les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux ne coulent pas le long de ses joues et leur jeta un regard comme pour les mettre au défi de faire un commentaire. Shin, qui s'était assis le plus loin possible, baissa les yeux.

\- Alors, quand je t'ai vu passer dans la rue, continua-t-elle en fixant Shin, et que j'ai su que tu étais mon père, je me suis dit que tout allait s'arranger. Mais en fait, t'es pas venu me chercher, hein ?

Shin n'eut pas le courage de lever les yeux. Il avait beau savoir que la fillette n'était pas de lui, il éprouvait quand même une grande culpabilité à briser les rêves de tous ces enfants.

\- Païa, intervint Bob avec une grande douceur. Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai parlé de ta main ? Que tu aurais dû avoir mal ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en faisant la moue. Maman elle disait que j'étais pas normale. Que les humains ils peuvent pas faire ci ou faire ça sans avoir "mal". Mon oncle il dit que je suis une engeance du démon parce que je peux prendre des braises dans mes mains. Après elles sont toutes noires avec des cloques, comme la peau d'un démon.

\- Ce que tu as, c'est une maladie que les érudits connaissaient. Ce n'est pas grave. À part le fait que tu puisses pas ressentir la douleur, bien sûr, grimaça Bob en faisant des gestes vagues avec ses mains. Mais, en tout cas, cela veut aussi dire que tu es parfaitement humaine.

\- Ben toi, tu l'es pas en tous cas, rétorqua Païa en pointant le visage du mage. On dirait un gros lézard.

Grunlek émit un reniflement amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos, grogna Bob avant de s'adresser aux autres. Et il se trouve que c'est une maladie génétique. Or, si sa mère n'en était pas atteinte, cela veut dire que son père avait cette maladie. Et Shin ici présent aura définitivement très mal s'il prend des braises à pleines mains.

\- Je ne te crois pas, fit Païa en croisant les bras avec défiance.

\- Ok. Dans ce cas, Théo, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à faire une petite démonstration ?

Théo lui lança un regard vide et Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Frappe Shin.

\- Ok.

\- Hé ! protesta faiblement le demi-élémentaire avant que l'inquisiteur ne lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il se plia en deux, sifflant de douleur.

\- Espèce de con, parvint-il à articuler.

\- C'est pour ton bien, railla Théo en lui tapotant la tête. Si j'avais frappé moins fort, elle aurait pu dire que tu faisais semblant.

La petite fille ne décroisa pas les bras mais une lueur de doute était apparu dans ses yeux.

\- Cela confirme une théorie qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, continua le mage en regardant Shin. Je pense que tu es maudit.

\- Ouais, ça on l'avait vu, ricana Théo.

Bob lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

\- Non, je parle d'une vrai malédiction, quelque chose de magique. Parce que, en y réfléchissant, tous ces soi-disant enfants qu'on a croisé sont tous orphelins, donc pas moyen de confirmer avec leur mère. De plus, tu affirmes n'être jamais passé par chez eux alors, pour un ou deux, ça pourrait être le fruit du hasard, tu aurais pu croiser leur mère en voyage, mais là c'est trop gros. Il faut aussi prendre en compte l'échelle de temps : Madris avait quoi, quatorze ans ? Ok, pourquoi pas, mais la gamine de Castelblanc en avait six à tout casser. Et il y a six ans, on voyageait déjà ensemble.

Shin hocha la tête de manière vague, pensant à toutes les femmes qu'il avait croisé lors de ses aventures. Et si, après une seule nuit de passion, il les avait toutes laissées enceintes ?

\- Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange ? C'est qu'ils t'aient reconnu, toi, le demi-élémentaire dont juste les yeux dépassent de tes vêtements. Toi, ce père qu'ils n'ont _jamais vu_.

Le mage se retourna vers Païa qui l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de suivre son raisonnement.

\- Dis-moi, petite, comment as-tu reconnu ton père ?

\- Ben, je l'ai reconnu, c'est tout.

\- Et tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ?

\- Non...

\- Est-ce que ta mère t'en a fait une description ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a au moins dit comment il s'appelait ?

La fillette ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Elle cligna des yeux avec confusion puis se renfrogna.

\- C'est mon père, je le sais !

\- Mais je viens de te prouver qu'il n'était pas ton père.

Païa se prit soudainement la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler. Elle sauta à bas du tronc et, sans cesser de hurler, se rua en direction du village. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la clairière.

Théo eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ai pas de tact avec les enfants...

\- On ne devrait pas la rattraper ? s'inquiéta Grunlek en regardant le chemin par où s'était enfuie la fillette.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne sert à rien. Mise en face des contradictions provoquées par la malédiction, son esprit n'a pas su comment réagir. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle éprouvait de la douleur, bien qu'elle soit mentale.

\- Tu as dû énerver quelqu'un de très puissant pour avoir récolté une malédiction de cette ampleur, remarqua le nain en se frottant la barbe. En fait, je sais pas trop si ça doit être considéré comme une malédiction ou une bénédiction... Tu aurais pu avoir adopté cinq enfants à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Une bénédiction ? intervint Théo avec un reniflement de dédain. Tu trouves que ça aurait été une bénédiction de se trimbaler des gamins en battant la campagne ?

Une voix de femme s'éleva soudainement juste à côté d'eux :

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je tiens à m'excuser.

Les quatre aventuriers firent un bond, se tournant vers le tronc qu'avait occupé la petite fille. À sa place se tenait à présent une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle était vêtue d'une robe simple aux couleurs de la forêt, serrée à la taille par une ceinture faite de lianes, qui ne cachait rien de son décolleté avantageux. Ses pieds étaient nus et immaculés. Elle tripotait une de ses mèches noires d'un air embarrassé.

Théo dégaina immédiatement son épée et se mit en garde. Grunlek déploya son bouclier métallique et couvrit le flan droit de l'inquisiteur tandis que Shin, à sa gauche, bandait son arc, une flèche se cristallisant déjà au bout de ses doigts. Bob se contenta de bondir derrière la forme massive de Théo pour se mettre à couvert.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Théo avec agressivité. Comment êtes vous arrivée sans qu'on vous voit ?

\- C'est une sorcière, souffla Bob qui avait passé la tête derrière son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil.

La jeune femme leva les mains, paumes en avant, pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée.

\- Désolée de vous avoir surpris, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Ça c'est à nous de juger, répondit Théo en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est une sorcière, répéta Bob à voix basse en lui tapotant l'épaule. Si elle avait voulu tous nous butter, elle aurait pu le faire avant même qu'on ne la voie.

\- Pas faux, répliqua Grunlek du coin de la bouche. On écoute ce qu'elle a à dire alors ?

\- On a pas vraiment le choix, ajouta Shin sur le même ton en baissant légèrement son arc. Et puis, elle a l'air de savoir quelque chose à propos des enfants.

\- Ok, répondit Théo entre ses dents. Mais si je sens quelque chose de louche, je l'embroche.

\- Je peux vous entendre, vous savez, intervint la sorcière d'une voix timide. Je vous promets que je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste discuter.

Avec réluctance, les quatre aventuriers se rassirent sur les troncs d'arbres mais ne rangèrent pas leurs armes pour autant. Cela ne sembla pas gêner la jeune femme.

\- Je m'appelle Gaëllis, commença-t-elle en fixant son regard sur Bob, qui était de loin celui qui avait le visage le plus ouvert, et je suis un peu la sorcière attitrée du village. J'habite pas très loin à l'ouest, à côté de ce gros chêne qui dépasse là-bas. Ma mère était sorcière, ma grand-mère était sorcière, mon arrière grand-mère était-

Un raclement de gorge de Théo l'interrompit et elle piqua un fard en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait pour ne rien dire.

\- Sorcières de mère en fille donc, continua-t-elle, le rouge aux joues. Et mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe. J'ai pêché par orgueil et tenté de lancer un sort qui était bien au-delà de mes compétences, et à cause de ça un innocent souffre.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, intervint Bob en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, ça le fait plus chier que souffrir. Mais parlez-nous plus en détail du sort, ou devrais-je dire, de la malédiction ? Et pourquoi diable s'en est-il trouvé la victime ?

\- Pour répondre à vos questions, je dois retourner dix ans en arrière, fit la sorcière en reprenant contenance.

\- Dix ans ? intervint Grunlek en levant un sourcil surpris. Vous en paraissez à peine vingt vous-même.

\- C'est une sorcière, Grun-grun, elle aurait quatre-vingt piges que tu t'en rendrais pas compte.

Gaëllis ne prit pas compte de l'interruption et continua son récit :

\- Il y a dix ans, la mère de la petite Païa, que vous avez vue tout à l'heure, est venue me trouver avec une requête. Elle avait eu une aventure avec un marchand de passage mais ce dernier avait refusé de reconnaître le bébé comme le sien et avait plié bagages sitôt la grossesse annoncée. La mère de Païa a donc rassemblé ses maigres économies et m'a suppliée de maudire ce chien galeux.

Elle se racla la gorge, s'agita un peu.

\- Les planètes étaient parfaitement alignées et il y avait ce sort que j'avais juste fini de traduire d'un très vieux livre écrit par mon arrière-grand-mère alors je me suis dite que ça serait l'occasion parfaite. Je me suis rendue compte un peu trop tard que Neptune était à une nuit de l'alignement parfait et le sort s'est perdu dans l'espace et le temps. Je ne pensais jamais qu'il atteindrait quelqu'un dix ans après. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée.

Le silence tomba sur la clairière, soudain brisé par Théo qui grommela :

\- Voilà pourquoi on brûle les sorcières par chez nous.

Il se prit immédiatement un coup de coude de la part de Bob d'un côté et un regard désapprobateur de Grunlek de l'autre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait le sort en fait ? demanda maladroitement Shin.

\- On pourrait appeler ce sort « la malédiction des orphelins ». Il oblige tous les orphelins qui croisent ton chemin à te considérer comme leur père. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser c'est d'en reconnaître un comme ton enfant légitime ou bien de passer devant quatre-vingt-dix-neuf de ces enfants et de continuer ton chemin.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ?! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Attend, attend ! fit Bob en levant les mains devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ?! C'est quoi ce sort complètement craqué ? Déjà que jeter une malédiction qui altère la conscience ça demande une énergie considérable, alors sur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf personnes différentes choisies au hasard..!

Le mage fit de grands cercles avec ses bras, le visage tordu dans un rictus, puis sembla se reprendre et souffla un grand coup.

\- C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Grunlek en fixant la sorcière avec attention. Comment avez-vous pu jeter un sort d'une telle puissance ?

Gaëllis haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai récupéré plusieurs gemmes de ma grand-mère qui stockaient de l'énergie depuis des dizaines d'années. J'en avais jamais eu besoin jusque là puisqu'on venait principalement me voir pour des remèdes contre le rhume ou des potions de fertilité. Toutes mes potions sont garanties fraîches du jour avec des produits de qualité supérieure et des-

\- Et si t'es si puissante que ça, intervint Théo avec son tact habituel, tu pourrais pas l'annuler cette malédiction ?

\- Une malédiction ça ne s'annule pas, c'est le principe même, répondit le mage en roulant des yeux.

\- Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser platement. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

Shin observa la sorcière avec les yeux plissés. Elle pouvait dissimuler les stigmates de son âge sous un sortilège mais il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait cacher. Le fait qu'elle se mordillait sans cesse la lèvre, les regards qu'elle n'osait pas croiser à part celui d'un collègue mage, les plis de sa robe qu'elle lissait de manière inutile, sa manière de se tenir assise sur le bord du tronc d'arbre, ses épaules affaissées derrière ses longs cheveux... À moins qu'ils n'aient affaire à une très grande comédienne, tout ces tics montraient qu'elle était sincère.

\- Très bien, fit le demi-élémentaire, interrompant les chamailleries à voix basse de Bob et Théo. Admettons que vous dites la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Je ne vais pas ramasser un gamin dans la rue et décider arbitrairement que c'est le mien. La place d'un enfant n'est pas sur les routes à jouer les aventuriers.

\- La gamine ninja pourrait nous être utile, glissa Théo à l'oreille de Grunlek qui émit un claquement de langue réprobateur.

\- Et je ne peux pas non plus ignorer une centaine d'enfants avec des larmes dans les yeux qui me demandent de les sauver. Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que ce n'est pas tes vrais enfants, tu t'en fous, non ? intervint Bob en faisant la moue.

\- Vous m'aidez pas les gars, là, répondit Shin en refixant son attention sur la sorcière. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce foutoir ?

Gaëllis les regarda tout à tour, se gratta le menton et haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Moi, ma spécialité c'est les sorts de fertilité, pas les malédictions.

Shin sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ces trucs-là ?

Théo se releva soudainement, son armure soudainement étincelante.

\- Ben en fait c'est facile, fit-il avec un grand calme. On va chercher la gamine ninja, tu la reconnais comme ta fille, on la refile à Madame Fertilité qui dit qu'elle fera tout pour nous aider et, pouf, plus de malédiction.

Une seconde de silence stupéfait tomba sur l'assemblée.

\- Putain, je déteste quand tu fais du sens, Théo, répliqua Bob en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Est-ce quelqu'un avec une excellente mémoire saurait me dire s'il y a effectivement un épisode où Bob appelle Krayn "Grun-grun" ?

 **Note de l'auteur 2** : Etant actuellement au chômage et ayant pas mal de temps à tuer, je propose mes services de beta-lectrice pour ceux ou celles qui auraient envie d'avoir un autre œil sur leur texte ou ont simplement envie d'améliorer leur style :)


End file.
